Du Hast
by Erzs
Summary: ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? Si claro. Lo más que puedes aspirar es una buena noche de diversión. Daken/Quentin. Daken x Quentin. Reto Abril Fanfictionero. Songfic de Rammstein
**Ni Marvel, ni los X-Men, ni estos personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado prestados para esta rareza.**

Reto Abril Fanfictionero. Dia 6.

Advertencia: Pareja Crack. Creo

Canción: Du Hast por Rammstein

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que había regresado de entre los muertos. La piel azul por fin había desaparecido del todo y hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo sin poder conseguir un poco de diversión. ¿Qué mejor que aquél club exclusivo para mutantes? O por lo menos lo era antes de que se tomara sus pequeñas vacaciones en el más allá.

Había oído rumores de "un cambio en la administración" pero sinceramente no le podía importar menos. Solo buscaba un buen ligue y una noche de diversión. Nada serio, como siempre. Y claro, podía tener a quien desease así que ¿Por qué no?

…

Quentin paseaba su mirada por su club, mirando a todos bailar desenfrenadamente. Tenía que admitir, no era 100 % su ambiente, pero había noches en que era lo mejor para olvidar lo que podía ser. Tenía 17 años y era un millonario jefe del Hellfire Club. Era el Rey Blanco, y eso era un sueño hecho realidad.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero extrañaba a sus amigos. Extrañaba a Evan, a Idie. Nunca creyó que en verdad lograría lazos como esos, que podría enamorarse... Pero ya era tarde. Él no era ningún niño. Sabía la realidad. Esto no era un cuento de hadas que terminara con un "prometes ser fiel eternamente, prometes estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe". No.

Y no es que lo quisiera. ¿Se imaginan el aguantar a una persona el resto de tu vida? No estaba tan loco como para ello. Ni aunque fuera "esa" persona.

Decidió distraer sus pensamientos llenándolos con los de los demás. ¿Qué clase de dueño sería si no revisara que sus clientes estuvieran satisfechos?

Tal vez encontrara una mayor distracción esa noche.

Finalmente posó la mirada en alguien que parecía tener en mente lo mismo que él. Era un hombre con rasgos japoneses y un rostro que por alguna razón se le hacía muy similar. Tenía el cabello largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo y un tatuaje en el pecho, bastante visible debido a su falta de camiseta. Era bastante atractivo, y sus pensamientos eran un mar de confusión. Lo que estaba claro era que estaba cazando, igual que él. Sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras, acercándose de forma casual hacía él entre la multitud.

— ¿Un trago? –se ofreció descaradamente. Haciéndole saber que estaba disponible para su cacería.

—No estoy para andar de niñero. Dudó que siquiera tengas la edad para estar aquí. Así que piérdete, algodón de azúcar. –lo miró sin prestarle la debida atención. Tenía que admitir, el muchacho tenía lo suyo, pero en estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era llamar la atención… la no deseada por lo menos.

—Vaya, si eres todo un encanto. Para que sepas, este "niño" es el dueño de todo este lugar. Estas viendo al rey blanco en persona. Y yo cuidaría lo que dices…

Daken le hecho una mirada y lo reconoció. Era uno de los estudiantes de la "nueva escuela para mutantes", o por lo menos, lo era la última vez que checo. Esa escuela que era dirigida por Logan. ¿Este habría sido uno de sus preciados alumnos? Cada vez le sonaba más interesante aquel muchacho con el cabello rosa. —Así que "Rey Blanco" ¿Tiene un nombre, o acaso es un fetiche suyo el apodo?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor. —Aún no hemos llegado tan lejos, ¿No lo crees? Primero me tendrías que decir el tuyo.

— ¿Un intercambio? Bien Cotton Candy. Puedes decirme Daken.

Quentin se sorprendió ante el nombre. Claro que lo conocía, el mini Wolverine con problemas paternos. Sabía lo que ese bastardo había hecho, pero no es como que le importara. Había cortado sus lazos con los X-Men, aunque no de manera permanente, si lo suficiente como para permitirse entrometerse con este "chico malo".

—Interesante nombre… _Mestizo_. También se algo de japonés. Y no me vuelvas a llamar Cotton Candy. Soy Quentin.

—Y dime, oh Quentin, dueño de todo lo que alcanzan a mirar mis ojos, ¿Qué es lo que buscas con este pobre cliente desconocido? –habló con un tono burlón, usual de él.

—A lo mismo que tú, Daken.

— ¿A buscar el amor de mi vida y conseguir una boda de blanco? –se rio de su propia broma mientras el menor pareció paralizarse unos segundos. Esto no le convenía. Empezó a liberar sus feromonas poco a poco, para volver a llamar su atención. —Broma. –Se acercó seductoramente a su oído. —Lo que quiero es coger. Ahora mismo.

Quire sintió el escalofrío en su espalda y, ni lento ni perezoso, le tomó de la mano para llevarlo casi a rastras hacía la habitación que tenía en la parte trasera del club. No podía controlar sus pensamientos, lo único que pensaba era en lo mucho que quería poseer ese cuerpo esa noche.

En que lo tendría solo para sí.

—Bastante precoz el muchacho ¿No? Pues haremos de esta noche inolvidable.

…

Era la mañana siguiente, y aunque no había tomado nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero recordaba claramente al hombre con el que se había "encontrado" anoche. Busco con la mirada, descubriendo que ya se había ido. Como era de esperarse.

Lo que no esperaba es encontrar una nota en el buró de junto a la cama.

"Esta noche fue muy entretenida, Cotton Candy. Y no lo haces nada mal, para ser un mocoso. Repitamos pronto."

Quentin sonrió. Sabía que no había felices por siempre. Pero esta "relación con beneficios" era lo más cerca que estaría.

* * *

Estoy casi segura que nadie entrara a esta fic, por los personajes, por la pareja crack. Pero es que estos dos me tienen atrapada. Son tan geniales el uno para el otro.

Y ¿Quién es el amor platónico de Quentin? ¿Evan o Idie? Tu escoge a quien más te agrade.

El "Cotton Candy" es idea de Pikachunicorn. La pueden encontrar aquí o en Ao3. Y es que ese apodo le queda tan bien a Q, que no me resisti.

En fin, si estas leyendo esto, me encantaría que me lo hicieses saber de algún modo. Sería genial encontrar a alguien más que ame estos a estos dos y hable español hahaha.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
